


My Bathtub Only Needs to Fit Two

by orphan_account



Category: Orenchi no Furo Jijō | The Circumstances in My Home's Bathtub
Genre: BL, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, MermanxHuman, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakasa "accidentally" kisses Tatsumi, and the human isn't too sure how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bathtub Only Needs to Fit Two

**Author's Note:**

> FIIIRSTTT!!!  
> I am the first to post anything in this fandom that isn't a crossover, and I am so proud of myself. I can't even say how proud of myself I am. I love this series and will proceed to show it by writing a story with the weirdest ship I have ever had, a merman and a human.  
> If it sucks, I'm sorry. I wrote this in a kind of rush.

_The kiss was hard, quick, and slightly salty, and Tatsumi secretly enjoyed every second of it._

Wakasa had splashed around a smidgen too roughly, causing Tatsumi to become soaked to the bone. The human stood there, a resigned expression on his face. He should have known by now that if he were to tell the merman something even remotely exciting that  _this_ would happen. The teenager let out a soft sigh and sat down beside the tub. His eyes moved upward to look at the blonde man seated calmly in the bathtub. The merman grinned happily and pushed himself up onto the side of the bathtub.

"Really?! You're going to take me to the ocean?" his vocie was bubbly, the unadulterated joy seeping into his movements.

The ravenette gave a small sigh and nodded, propping his chin in his palm. "Yeah, I'm going to try to. It'll be difficult, but I can manage somehow."

A squeal erupted from the fishier of the two. Wakasa lept forward at Tatsumi, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck as he knocked him backwards onto the floor. The blonde's lips crashed against Tatsumi's own, Wakasa's excitement overtaking him and running off the thought of any possibility of Tatsumi not wanting to be kissed. The merman pulled his lips away with a smile, leaving the ravenette to stare at him with wide eyes. 

Red bloomed across Tatsumi's cheeks, his voice catching in his throat as he stared at the merman. Wakasa grinned, not really understanding what had just happened. The ravenette quickly pushed himself up and darted from the bathroom, his heart pounding against his ribs so hard Tatsumi was afraid it would burst from his chest. He couldn't even think of how Wakasa must feel, sitting in his tub, as he rushed upstairs.

The blonde was silent, confusion running through his mind, as he watched the other ran from the bathroom. The merman pushed himself up and slid back into the bathtub. He felt his chest tighten painfully, an unknown feeling taking over his body. Wakasa slid down back into the tub, a small frown curving his lips downward. Worry took over his mind when he began to think that Tatsumi wouldn't take him to the beach. His eyes locked onto the slightly ajar door, the realization that maybe Tatsumi wouldn't even come back into the bathroom to see him again turning his worry into fear.

* * *

Hours passed before Tatsumi even left his room. He wouldn't admit that it was because he was worried about Wakasa, not even a little bit. He was hungry himself, or so he claimed. His stomach wasn't growling, but he was sure Wakasa's was. The decision to leave his room was based solely on his own hunger, though he knew that he wasn't actually hungry.

Those hours had been spent thinking over all the options that Tatsumi had, but when he considered the fact that Wakasa had kissed him as a show of thanks, Tatsumi's options shattered around him. He was confused as to why he had enjoyed the feel of the merman's lips on his own, but he would never admit to that aloud. In the end, he had decided to confront the blonde about the kiss, just for the sole purpose of forcing himself to believe it meant nothing.

The teen padded down the stairs, his hands in his pockets as he peeked into the still-open bathroom door. The merman was staring at the ceiling, obviously awake and obviously hungry as his stomach growling echoed around the bathroom. The blonde didn't seem to pay any mind to it, and the strange behavior worried Tatsumi.

The ravenette left the bathroom door and walked tot he kitchen. He made quick work of preparing a couple hamburgers for the merman, using the flavors and spices he knew the other preferred. When the hamburgers were done, he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Wakasa peeked up at the raven and smiled when he spotted the hamburgers.

Tatsumi held out the plate as he took a seat on the tile floor, his voice quiet when he spoke up. "Here, these are for you."

Wakasa took them with a wide grin, immediately digging in to the meat. He ate the hamburgers within a few minutes. Tatsumi took the plate from him when it was empty and turned to set it on the floor. His body froze when his gaze locked onto Wakasa.

The merman was licking off crumbs of meat from his fingers, sucking off any grease residue left. The merman's eyes were closed, and his mouth moved around his own fingers so slowly it was painful for Tatsumi. Before he could think to hide the growth in his pants, Wakasa opened his eyes. The raven bit his lip when he spoke.

"Tatsumi, are you okay? You look a little red," the merman said, leaning over the edge of the bathtub.

The ravenette gulped looking away for a moment as he set the plate down on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the merman. Tatsumi looked at him silently for a moment before he reached forward, gently placing a hand on Wakasa's cheek. His expression was calm as he looked at the merman; Tatsumi ignored the surprised sounds the blonde was making and leaned closer. He slowly pushed his body up against the merman's, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Wakasa tensed for a split second in surprise, but as Tatsumi began to move his lips, Wakasa took the initiative and pressed forward. He rested his arms over Tatsumi's shoulders, leaning over the edge of the bathtub even further in an attempt to be closer to the other. The raven slid his hand around to thread his fingers through Wakasa's golden locks.

The merman gasped softly, breaking the kiss suddenly. He stared wide-eyed into Tatsumi's golden orbs, surprise mirrored in both pairs of eyes. A moment of silence passed between the two before a grin broke out on Wakasa's face. The teen blinked in confusion before Wakasa spoke.

"So~ does this mean you're still taking me to the ocean?"


End file.
